


Internet Husbands

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Internet Husbands, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: Rhett and Link navigate domestic life and the new status of their relationship while being internetainment partners.





	1. A New Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link begin a romantic relationship after being best friends for 30 years.

 

“Good shows this week.”

“Yeah, good, but exhausting. It’ll feel nice to sleep in tomorrow.”

Link turned on the radio as he pulled out of their usual parking space at the studio.

“Whose turn is it to cook dinner?” he said.

“Mine, but I’m so out of it. Let’s just go home and order pizza.” Rhett said with a yawn.

“Sounds good.”

Rhett and Link: lifelong best friends, internetainment partners, and roommates.  Years after moving their YouTube operation to California, they were still very content living with each other, even going so far as moving from an apartment to a house together. The constant running joke among the crew and their friends is they were like an old married couple and they might as well tie the knot and make it official. They both considered themselves straight, but the thought of marrying their best friend did cross each of their minds occasionally.

“It sure would be convenient at times.” Rhett said.

“Yeah but I don’t want to share a bed with you. You’re a cover hog.” Link laughed, recalling the times he and Rhett had to share a hotel bed.

They both casually dated a few women, occasionally bringing one home for an evening; but those arrangements never seemed to last long. They always seemed to end up back in the same place: spending their evenings together on the couch, working or watching TV.

One evening Rhett came home from running some errands to see Link lying on the couch watching some trashy reality show.

“I thought you had a date tonight?”

“Yeah, I did but…” Link blushed. “I kind of wanted to stay home with you, if you weren’t doing anything. Plus I didn’t really feel like going out.”

Rhett was surprised but shrugged it off. “Sure buddy, we can hang out tonight if you want.”

Rhett changed into a pair of sweats and joined Link on the couch.  “Sometimes hanging out with you is easier than trying to find a date.” Rhett commented.

Link laughed. “At least we don’t have to worry about impressing each other.”

“Yeah, after 30 years I’m definitely not impressed with you.” Rhett teased, and Link playfully punched him in the arm.

A few nights later, Link was woken up by a knock on his bedroom door. “Yeah?” he said sleepily. Rhett opened the door enough for his face to peek through. Link turned on the lamp on his nightstand and sat up. “Damn Rhett, it’s late. What’s going on?”

“I can’t sleep. Can I hang out with you for a bit?”

Link yawned. “Sure, hop in.” He patted the empty side of the bed. Rhett climbed in and burrowed himself under the blankets and sheets. “I’m sorry I woke you up. I’ve been lying in bed staring at my phone for an hour. I thought coming and talking to you might help.”

Link smiled. “This kind of reminds me of our sleepovers back when we were kids. Except now we don’t have to worry about waking up your parents.”

Rhett laughed. “And we can watch whatever we want on TV.”

“I’m going to turn off the light, but we can keep talking.” Link said.

“Okay.” Link turned off the light and laid back down, facing Rhett. They whispered and giggled in the dark for at least an hour before they started to fall asleep.

Rhett whispered. “I’m starting to get tired. I think I’ll go back to my room now.”

“No, you might as well stay here. No sense getting up when you’re about to fall asleep.”  Link said. “And I like having you here. It’s nice.”

Rhett moved closer to Link. “I agree, this is pretty nice.”

Rhett and Link fell asleep, still facing each other. Link woke up in the morning to find Rhett’s arm around him and their bodies touching. He wiggled his way out of Rhett’s embrace to go use the restroom. When he came back into the bedroom, Rhett was still asleep. Link crawled back into the bed with Rhett and put his arm back where it was before, waking Rhett up in the process.

“Oh, sorry Link.” He said in a sleep filled voice. “I didn’t even know I was doing that.”

Link smiled. “It’s okay. I liked it. Can we…do it some more?”

Rhett laughed softly. “Sure.” He pulled Link closer to him, and Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s torso.

From that point on they stopped sleeping in separate beds. They usually ended up in Link’s bed most nights, but sometimes they’d sleep in Rhett’s.  One day Rhett came home with a new set of sheets. “I figured I should get some nicer sheets since I’m sharing a bed with someone now.” He said.

Gradually the newfound physical affection between Rhett and Link moved outside of their bedrooms.  Shoulder and lower back touches, holding hands in the car. One of the crew members accidentally walked in on them napping together in the lounge.

One night Rhett and Link lay cuddling on the couch watching a movie. Link burrowed his face into Rhett’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. Rhett ran his fingers through Link’s dark hair.

“So what do you call this new arrangement we have now?” Rhett asked. Link lifted his head. “What do you mean?”

“Well we’re pretty affectionate for two straight guys who are just friends. I mean, neither of us has been on a date with a woman in months.”

“Oh, I didn’t even think about that.” Link said. “Maybe it’s because I like being with you so much. I’d much rather stay home with you than go on a date with a woman I barely know.”

Rhett smiled and continued to stroke Link’s hair. “I’ve been feeling the same way lately. I prefer the company of my best friend of 30 years, not a name and a face I picked out from EHarmony. I don’t even know if my account is still active, it’s been ages since I’ve logged in.”

“That’s because you’ve been too busy cuddling with me in bed.” Link teased.

“Yes,  _ your _ bed. You keep insisting there’s more room for us in there.” Rhett said. Link blushed.

“So are we like…a couple now?” Link asked.

Rhett shrugged. “We could try it. See how it goes. The crew and most of our friends already think we’re married anyway.”

Link giggled. “Oh wow, I have a boyfriend now. You’re my first boyfriend Rhett!”

Rhett laughed and pulled Link close to him. “Yup, we’re boyfriends now.”

 


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link go on their first date.

Rhett and Link were having a meeting with the crew to discuss their relationship status. They had recently started dating and wanted to get everything out in the open.

“So yeah, we just wanted to make you guys aware that Link and I are together now. We hope it doesn’t cause any awkwardness in the office.”

The crew smiled in approval; everyone seemed to be comfortable with the arrangement.  “It took you guys long enough!” Jen said and everyone laughed. “We were about to start taking bets on how long it would take you two to finally get together.”

“Gosh, was it that obvious?” Rhett asked. The crew nodded. He and Link blushed.

After the day’s filming and editing had wrapped up and the crew left for the day (“Have a good evening, lovebirds!” one of them called out as they left), Rhett and Link were left alone in their office.

“So I was thinking.” Link said.

“Mmmhmm?” Rhett said, half listening to Link. He was engrossed in his episode research.

“We’re a couple now, and couples go on dates. Can we go on a date?”

“What?” Rhett said.

“I want to go on a date. This Friday night. Let’s go out.”

“Okay. What do you want to do?”

Link paused for a second. “Let’s just go out to eat. This is our first date after all, we don’t want to overdo it.”

Rhett smiled. “Sounds good. You and me, Friday night.” He winked at Link.

Friday night came, and Rhett and Link had locked themselves in their respective bedrooms to get ready. They wanted to surprise each other.

“Link, can I wear some cologne?” Rhett yelled down the hall.

“Only a little bit!” Link yelled back. “I don’t want to get a headache.”

Link was ready first; he was wearing jeans, a light blue button down shirt, and a grey cardigan. He sat on the couch and waited nervously for Rhett.

“Why am I so nervous, it’s just Rhett. Rhett and I have gone out to dinner a million times.” Link sighed.  _ Things are different now, we’re a couple. I’m not just waiting for my best friend; I’m waiting for my boyfriend. _

Rhett finally appeared, wearing jeans and a green button down shirt. The top button was undone and the sleeves were pushed up.  _ Wow, he’s beautiful,  _  Link thought.

Rhett blushed when he caught sight of Link _. Wow, he’s gorgeous. Why have I never noticed before? _

“Are you ready?” Rhett asked, offering Link his hand.

“Yes.” Link took Rhett’s hand and they headed out the door.

Link picked a nice upscale restaurant for their first date. Despite being friends for 30 years, they were both a bundle of excitement and nerves.

“So we’re actually doing this.” Link said. “We’re on a date.”

“I know, it’s pretty amazing. I like it.” Rhett said.

Link smiled. “Me too. We should do this on a regular basis.”

“Agreed.” Rhett said. “Date night is going to be our new thing.”

When then got home later, there was an awkward silence as they stood by the door and stared at each other.

“So…is this good night?” Rhett asked nervously.

“No…we could go hang out on the couch for a bit, if you want.” Link said. They both sat on the edge of the couch with some distance between them as they continued to stare at each other.

Rhett cleared his throat. “You know….sometimes people kiss after a date.”

Link looked at Rhett with surprise. “Do you…do you want to try kissing?”

Rhett’s face turned various shades of red. “Yeah I mean…if you want to. We don’t have to if you think it’s too soon. I know this is new for the both of us.”

“We can try it.” Link said. “Let’s go really slow.”

“Okay.” Rhett said. They moved over to close the gap between them. “I’m going to close my eyes, is that okay?”

“Sure, I am too.” Link said.

The two men closed their eyes and slowly moved their faces together, until their lips finally met. They quickly pulled away.

“How was that?” Rhett asked.

Link smiled. “It was nice. Can we try it again?”

“Sure.” They brought their lips together again, this time more confidently. They planted a series of light kisses on each other’s lips, until finally Link put his hand on Rhett’s face and began to kiss him with more determination. Rhett responded to Link’s passionate kiss with his own, and soon they were laying down on the couch with Link straddling Rhett, barely taking time to breathe between long, deep kisses. Link’s glasses were beginning to fog up so he took them off and set them on the end table. The only sounds they made were little sighs of satisfaction.

Exhausted, Link let himself collapse on Rhett’s chest. Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s torso. They were both breathing heavily, like they just went for a run.

“Did we…did we just make out?” Rhett asked.

“Yup. That was definitely a make out session.” Link said, still trying to catch his breath.

“You’re an amazing kisser.” Rhett said, lightly running his thumb across Link’s lips.

Link smiled. “You’re not bad yourself. Your beard feels really nice, by the way.”

Rhett stroked his beard.  “I’m glad you like it.”

“I think it’s safe to say date night was a success.” Link said.

“Yup.” Rhett said before kissing Link again.

 


	3. To Touch And Be Touched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link are intimate for the first time.

Rhett and Link lay in bed kissing and talking quietly. Their original intent was to watch a movie and unwind from the work week, but that arrangement didn’t last long. Link grunted and pulled out of the kiss.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just…I felt something.”

Rhett looked concerned. “What was it?”

Link blushed. “You. You’re…you’re hard.”

Rhett looked down and saw the bulge in his sweatpants. “Oh, I didn’t even realize…I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. It just feels weird. I mean, I’ve never felt another erection besides my own before.”

Rhett rolled over on his stomach.  “We can stop if you want to.”

“No, it’s fine. I just have to get used to it.”

The two men went back to kissing. A few minutes into it, Rhett stopped and whispered “Are you hard too?”

Link nodded. “Yeah.”

“Can I touch it?”

“Sure.” Rhett reached his hand down between their bodies until he got to Link’s member.  He gently placed his hand on it and rubbed it a little.

“This  _ is _ kind of weird.” Rhett said.

Link chuckled. “Yeah, but it feels good too.”  Rhett blushed.

“Do you want to try something?” Link asked.

“Like…sexual?” Rhett looked nervous.

“Yeah.” Link could feel his face get hot. “We don’t have to do a whole lot. Maybe just some touching.”

Rhett looked down and suddenly became very interested in the sheets. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

Link got out of bed and pulled his shirt off. “Is this fine for now, or do you want me to keep going?” He looked very shy, despite the countless times he and Rhett had seen each other in various states of undress.

Rhett pulled off his shirt as well. “That’s fine for now. Come here.”

Link climbed back into bed with Rhett, and immediately started kissing him. This time their kissing was slow and deliberate, and was accompanied with gentle touches on each other’s chests and sides. Rhett wrapped his arms around Link and pulled him closer. “You feel really good.” he whispered in Link’s ear.

“You do too.” Link responded. Link let out a little moan as Rhett proceeded to nibble on his Adam’s apple.

“Rhett?”

“Mmmhmm?”

“I want to see you.”  He tugged on Rhett’s waistband.

“Okay.” Rhett got up and pulled off his sweatpants and boxers. Link sat up and looked at Rhett’s naked body, smiling. Rhett turned around in order to give him the full picture.

“Now that you’ve seen me, I get to see you too.” Rhett said with a smirk.

Link got up and stood in front of Rhett. He took off his pajama bottoms first, then his briefs. He stood back up and looked Rhett in the eye.  “Well?”

Rhett smiled. “You’re beautiful.”

“So are you.” The two men stood in front of each other for a few minutes and stared at each other’s bodies.

“I know we’ve seen each other naked before, but this is different.” Link said.

Rhett nodded. “Much different.”

Rhett climbed back into bed, and Link joined him. They resumed kissing, their hands grasping and touching places they never touched before. Rhett growled as Link’s hands cupped his ass, and Link sighed as Rhett’s fingers traced patterns on the insides of his thighs.

Eventually, Rhett sat up and motioned for Link to lay on his back. He spread Link’s legs apart and climbed in between them.

“Rhett, what are you doing?”

He smiled. “I want to try something. Just relax.” Rhett lay down between Links legs and began to stroke his member.

Link groaned. “Wow, that feels good.” Link reached down and placed his hand on Rhett’s head. “Do you think you could try…you know.”

Rhett got the hint. “Sure, whatever you want babe.” Rhett began kissing Link’s cock, starting from the base and working his way to the tip. Then he slowly began to take Link into his mouth. He was scared about doing this for the first time, but he tried not to show it.

“Go slow. I don’t want you to choke.” Link smirked. Rhett reached over and squeezed the side of Link’s ass in response.

Rhett grunted when Link hit the back of his throat, and then proceeded to move his mouth up and down Link’s length.  Link began thrusting gently into Rhett’s mouth, holding back his excitement out of fear of hurting Rhett.

“Oh god, Rhett.” Link sighed. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop until you make me come.” He pulled on Rhett’s hair a little and began to thrust faster. Rhett braced himself by grabbing Link by the waist and moved his lips and his tongue in rhythm with Link’s thrusts.

“Damn it, I’m close.” Link said breathlessly.” I don’t know how you want to handle this, but…”

Rhett stopped what he was doing in order to respond to Link, and was greeted by the sight of Link arching his back and the sensation of come in his beard.

Link sat up. “I’m so sorry man; I guess I didn’t realize how close I was.”

Rhett sat up and licked his lips. “It’s okay; I think it worked out well.” Both men laughed, and Rhett went into the bathroom to wash his face. When he came back in the bedroom, Link was kneeling on the bed.

“It’s your turn.” He smiled.

Rhett eagerly lay down on the bed in the same position he placed Link in earlier. He was excited to be on the receiving end.

Link knelt between Rhett’s long legs and began stroking his member, first with one had then with both. When he was satisfied, he lay down and took Rhett in his mouth, moving as slowly as Rhett did with him. Rhett smiled when he hit the back of Link’s throat. “Good job, Link.”

Link wasted no time; he grabbed Rhett’s hips and started running his tongue around the base of Rhett’s cock. Rhett tugged on the sheets and sighed, relishing in the newfound sensation of Link sucking him off.  He whimpered and began thrusting into Link’s mouth. Link dug his nails into Rhett’s hips. He was nervous about doing this for the first time, but he was determined to make Rhett feel as good as he made him feel earlier.

Link slowed down his movements until his came to a complete stop. “Are you close yet?”

Rhett nodded. “Yeah, why?”

“I want you to come on me.”  He sat up and started stroking Rhett’s member again. It didn’t take very long before Rhett came, his come coating Link’s chest. He sat up in order to see his handiwork and laughed. “It looks good on you.”

“Not as good as mine looked in your beard.” Link said as he went to go clean up.

Link climbed back into bed, and he and Rhett resumed the slow, gentle kissing they had been doing earlier. Rhett pulled Link close to him and stroked his hair. “I feel so close to you right now. I didn’t think it was possible to feel any closer to you than I do in this moment.”

Link kissed him. “I feel close to you too. I’m glad we’re together and I’m glad we got to have this experience together.”

“I love you, Link.”

“I love you too, Rhett.”

 


End file.
